myinquisitorcampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Campaign Rules
This is where I will put up all the stuff about shopping, injuries and ammo recovery. Injuries Long Term: Crippled Arms and Legs stay Crippled, unless replaced with Bionics. Characters with crippling injuries are out of action for D6+3 weeks, or D3+3 if they are above Toughness 75 or can regenerate. After this period, the level heals to Acute, or the location can be replaced with bionics to drop down the recovery to 1 week (the time it takes to recover from surgery), and heals all damage. Locations injured at Acute level or below remain that way at the start of the next scenario, unless the character makes a Toughness test at the end of every week where they do nothing. If they pass the test, the damage of ONE '''location is healed one level. For every medikit in the warband, '''ONE '''character may re-roll their Toughness test each week. In addition, any character who suffered an Acute head injury reduces all Mental stats by 2D10 (roll separately). Injury total will remain the same, unless the character makes a Toughness test at the end of a day where they do little(they can do some things), in which case the Injury Total will reduce by 1point for every percent the Toughness test is passed by. Bionic Replacements: Bionics come in 3-4 flavours: Crude- Will generally have a few negatives attached; like a Crude Bionic Leg will reduce movement rates due to shoddy construction. Average: Exactly as stated. Good to have, and much better than your puny organs. Advanced: Awesome! WAY better than human organs. Eg. Advanced arms can punch through walls and can parry melee weapons (or even bullets if you have the Deflect Shot talent) Highly Advanced: Very rare. Pretty much makes you some kind of God. You can also get weapons in place of hands for arm injuries (or you could pull a "Planet Terror" and replace a leg with a rifle), and Mechadendrites (Think Doc Oc tentacles) that will help you with anything techy(Hacking, picking locks etc) Experience If a character does something so amazing that it pretty much makes me have a seizure because of the pure awesomeness being unleashed, I will give that character an Experience Point. Otherwise, if I followed the rules set out in the rulebook pretty much everyone (except for the dead guys) would be really awesome by now. XP can be spent on: Increasing a Characteristic that is below 50 ----- 1 XP per D10 Increasing a Characteristic that is between 50 and 75 ----- 1 XP per D6 Increasing a Characteristic that is above 75 ----- 2 XP per D6 Learn a new Talent ----- 3 XP Learn a Psychic Power from a known discipline (psykers only) ----- 3 XP Learn a Psychic Power from a new discipline (psykers only) ----- 5 XP Wargear Ammo Rules: '''Common: '''Any ammo used is lost (ie. The number of clips I initially put on the character sheet does not regenerate to full between scenarios), but you are guaranteed (barring GM intervention) to start the next scenario with 1 full clip of ammo. For each week in between scenarios, you will gain 1 clip of basic ammo for that weapon (ie. If you have an Autogun, you cannot gain a full clip of Manstoppers for just sitting around). This is because of the ease of getting these types of ammo on this planet. '''Rare: '''Any ammo used is lost, and you '''DON'T '''start the next scenario with an almost guaranteed full clip, unless you find more, what you ended the last scenario with is what you start the next with. For each week in between scenarios you gain D6 bullets automatically, (ie. You don't have to go shopping for these). '''Exotic: Same as for Rare, but you only regain D3 bullets per week. '''Legendary: '''GM's discretion. No automatic ammo gain between scenarios. '''Note: '''What I mean when I say you automatically gain ammo is that, if your weapon has multiple ammo types, you get the most basic of them every time. If you want some better stuff, you have to go searching for it (See Shopping Rules). Shopping Rules: If your character wants a specific item, they can forego a week of rest in order to shop for it. Now, in order to avoid what happened last time you went shopping (ie. Al'Sva Kedor got everything he wanted, and Azazel got nothing), I'm going to say that if you are unable to find what you are looking for there is a random chance that the authorities will get suspicious, and that character will be prevented from shopping for a while while the heat blows off. This should also prevent people trying to grab stuff they don't really need, just for the sake of it. I'll make gathering ammo for weapons you already have easy as a Shopping action to counteract this. This implies they are checking both reputable and disreputable dealers, and so it takes the whole week so they can slip under the radar. Please note this means that if one of your characters is badly hurt, and wants to go shopping, they won't heal because they won't have spent a week resting, although their injury total will go down because it's not too much stress on the body to go out shopping. Chance of getting what you want are: Common ----- 80% Rare ----- 50% Exotic ----- 15% Legendary ----- GM's discretion. Important Rules Main Page